thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Bellhope
Anne Rosalie Bellhope is a female tribute from the Capitol, but lives in District 1, originally created by Billie (The Targaryen of District 4). Anne Bellhope IRL.jpg Anne Bellhope Lunaii.png Basic Information Age: I'm 17. Gender: I'm a female. Alignment: I probably look like the typical evil and bitchy girl who all the boys chase after, but I can assure you that I'm actually a good person. I'm not bitchy and evil. In terms of alignment, I'd say I was Neutral Good. Birthday: My birthday is June 5th. Hair Colour: I dyed my hair blonde. My original hair colour is ginger. Eye Colour: I have blue-green eyes. Height: I'm around 5'8. Weapon(s): During my time at the Career Academy, I used the throwing knives. Family: * My father is Richard Bellhope. * My mother is Carradina Bellhope. * My elder brothers are Brandon and Mason Bellhope. Home: I was born in my family's holiday home in the Capitol, then I lived in District 1 until I reached my current age, 17, when certain events (read Backstory) forced me to fake my own death and escape to District 5. Occupation(s) before Games: I attended the District 1 Career Academy for some time. Usual affiliation: I used to be affiliated with my family of course. I was also affiliated with my best friend, until her death. And then I was affiliated with my best friend's killer, Monzaroc Davon, until he betrayed me. Usual alliance: I'd rather stay a loner. Love Interest(s): I was coaxed into a relationship by Monzaroc. I succumbed to his charm, which I regret deeply. This relationship eventually ended when he betrayed me. Backstory I was born Anne Rosalie Bellhope and I was the youngest child of Richard and Carradina Bellhope, both very wealthy people from District 1. They also had two sons, Richard and Mason. Like I said before, I was born in my family's holiday home in the Capitol. My father, who worked for the Mayor of District 1 and was one of his most trusted advisors, was at the Capitol to represent District 1 in a week-long series of business negotiations. For some reason, he decided to take his heavily pregnant wife and their two lively and energetic sons with him. He wanted the family to stay in the holiday home, as he didn't want to travel back and forth between District 1 and the Capitol, especially with my mother ready to give birth at any time. Luckily for my father, I was born on the morning of the final day of the business negotiations. He returned at night, to find the nice little surprise which was me. The next morning, we all returned to District 1, where I would spend the next 16 and a half years. I grew up having a comfortable and relaxing lifestyle. I got on well with my family, I got everything I wanted Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Unfinished